1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a function for selecting content, which is managed as a content directory, from a playback apparatus on a network, and causing the playback apparatus to reproduce the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that store content such as movies, still images and music on a storage device such as a hard disk and reproduce such content so that it may be seen and heard have become widespread in recent years. In such a configuration for utilizing content, there is a resumption playback function for suspending playback of the content and subsequently resuming playback of the content from the location at which playback was suspended.
Resumption playback is such that, first, when playback is suspended, the location of suspension is set in the storage device as a “bookmark”, then the operator selects the desired “bookmark” to achieve resumption from the location of suspension.
There has also been proposed a form of utilization in which an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a playback apparatus such as a TV are connected via a network and content that has been stored in the information processing apparatus is reproduced by the playback apparatus so that it can be seen and heard.
In such a system that allows the viewing and hearing of content that has been stored in an information processing apparatus via a network, processing for setting or selecting a “bookmark” must be executed via the network in order to implement resumption playback.
To achieve this, “bookmark” registration and selection is implemented between an information processing apparatus and a playback apparatus by a variety of specifications developed by a number of companies. That is, in a form of utilization that plays back content via a network, it is necessary for the information processing apparatus and playback apparatus to be provided by the same manufacturer in order to implement resumption playback.
However, it may be assumed that a plurality of personal computers and a plurality of TVs will be connected to a network within the home. Purchasing from the same manufacturer all of the information processing apparatuses and playback apparatuses connected to the network would impose a severe restriction upon the user's freedom of choice regarding such merchandise. This is undesirable.